Pictures Of You
by BellynnxLoveless
Summary: A oneshot based off an episode of One Tree Hill. Derek & Casey are paired together for a very personal class assignment. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

After reading a few Dasey fics I was feeling a bit inspired. This is only a one shot. Its based off of an episode of One Tree Hill, and I thought it'd be a good way to put Dasey together against their will. :) Also, this is before they graduated high school obviously. Oh, and I'm pretty sure Kendra was a year older, but whatever haha. She was the only one I could call a slut.

Enjoy & please review.

xxoo,Bee.

Pictures Of You

"Good morning Seniors!" Mr. Ryans said rather loudly as he walked into his first class of the day. He was greeted by sleeping yawns, a few smiles and a lot of complaining. Meanwhile Casey McDonald sat contently in her seat, her best friend Emily at her side. Behind Emily sat Ralph, Sam, and in the last desk at the back of the room sat her half asleep step brother, Derek.

"Let me ask you a question, does todays class really matter?" Mr. Ryans asked, seeing the look of confusion on the faces of all of the students, "or is it just fifty minutes you have to sit through in order to make the grade and graduate?" he still questioned.

"If we say it matters can we get the good grade?" Emily asked, smiling a little.

Mr. Ryans shook his head, smiling a bit. He had always been more of a laid back teacher, though some students wouldn't admit to it, most of them really enjoyed his class.

"What I'm getting at, is can one hour really change your life?" he asked again, though most of the class was still lost on the point. "Sheldon, in one word describe how your classmates see you"

"Um.. amazing?" he questioned, the rest of the class let out little laughs, except Emily, who looked at her boyfriend supportively.

"Okay, lets say that there are five universal words to describe everyone in high school, jock, prom queen, loner, geek and.." he looked to the class for the last word as he wrote them on the board in front of them.

"Slut?" A half awake Derek Vanturi asked from the back of the class, most of the almost graduates seemed to find it entertaining, the teacher nodded with a smile but instead of writing slut on the board, he classified it as 'friendly'.

"Okay, Amanda, describe Sheldon in one word." Mr Edwards told the small girl sitting behind Ralph. The girl looked a bit confused, and since she didn't know Sheldon all that well, she picked the first word that came to her mind.

"Nice?" she said in yet another questioned tone, Sheldon smiled a little, seeing as the girl didn't know anything past his name, and that he was dating Emily.

"Well,nice would fall under 'friendly' but friendly doesn't mean friendly.. that would make Sheldon a slut" the rest of the class laughed, and Sheldon had a look of hope on his face, "pick a word from the board" he insisted again.

"Uhmm.. I guess geek" the tiny blonde said, shooting an apologetic look towards Sheldon, whose look of hope had faded. The boos and giggles filled the classroom as Mr. Ryans began to talk again.

"Yeah, join the club Sheldon," he chuckled, "okay, everyone, from the words on the board, describe Derek"

"Jock" everyone said in unison, which was no surprise.

"What about Sam?"

"Jock" once again, everyone was in agreement.

"Casey?"

"Prom Queen" everyone admitted, except for Derek who tried to be louder than everyone else by yelling "GEEK!", of course that earned him another glare from his oh so loving step sister.

"Kendra?"

"..friendly" everyone mumbled together.

"Hey!" Kendra protested.

"Like it or not people, you are what your classmates see you as. But the good news is, pretty soon that will change. In a few short months you'll graduate, and be pushed into this big world where all of these labels will be erased" Mr. Ryans continued to explain, as erased all of the words from the board, "you will soon find out that the real world doesn't care who you were in high school..it doesn't matter if you were the prom queen, or captain of the chess team, you will be another faceless person in a crowd of new people.. For some of you, shedding this image will be a good thing, and for some of you, you will long to be this person again" he explained, looking around at the group of eighteen year olds. "We've all been together for four very long years right?.. Emily, whats Dereks middle name?"

Without hesitation Emily began speaking, "Edward Prince" she said happily as the class once again erupted in giggles.

"Emily!" Derek practically screamed, shooting the girl a death glare.

"Sorry.." she shrugged, not able to hide her amusement.

"What kind've middle name is that?" Ralph, who never knew when to keep his mouth shut, questioned, Derek continued to glare, but this time Casey replied to the question.

"Its because he was conceived on Prince Edward Island" she explained, smirking over at her step brother, who was now fuming.

"Okay, thats enough" the teacher interrupted before the two started throwing blows, "now Derek, whats Hannahs last name?" he questioned.

"Uhmm.." Derek almost felt bad as he looked at the pale brunette with her goth makeup, "Montana?" he smirked a little, trying to be funny. The class was almost silent again as the tiny goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, everyone at the back of the room, write your name on a piece of paper and put it in Ralphs hat" Mr. Ryans requested as he started handing ziplock bags full of instructions and oddly enough a digital camera to everyone in the front two rows. The group of students did as told, and the hat full of names was passed to the front. "Everyone else, pick a name from the hat, this will be your partner for the assignment. We're going to find out if one class period can really change your life"

The students in the front started picking names out of the hat, quickly everyone was partnering up, the hat came to Sheldon and he drew the name out, almost glaring when he read it.

"Amanda" he mumbled, and Amanda sighed a bit.

"Karma is a funny thing people" Mr. Ryans smirked again, "Casey, who'd you get?"

"You've got to be kidding me" she groaned, "De-rek!" it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't happy.

"I got Ralph" Emily said shrugging a bit, it could've been worse.

"Hannah, who did you get?"

"Sam" she rolled her eyes, the jocks best friend, what fun.

"Okay people, theres a list of instructions on the cards,you'll also find a camera, at the end of the class I want you to take a picture of your partner how you see them, this picture will be in the yearbook for the rest of time people! Be back here in forty five minutes" he told them as the group started walking out of the classroom and through the halls of the high school.

"Lets just get this over with" Casey mumbled, walking out the door with Derek following behind.

"Whats the first thing on the card say?" he sighed, this was going to be a disaster.

"Why do you care? Its not like you're actually going to help me with the assignment" she glared, walking up the steps.

"Just read the damn card Case"

"'Share something personal with your partner'" Casey mumbled, looking up at Derek.

"Well, this assignment blows, its not like you're actually going to share something real, its all pointless" he huffed, it was the truth though. Casey and Derek knew enough about each other, not because of each other, but it was hard not to know what was going on in someones life when they slept in the room across the hall from yours.

"lets see, something personal?" she questioned at this point so annoyed that she could hardly control her outburst, "before we moved here I had just gotten out of the hospital after being there for six weeks" she started, "I passed out during a dance audition and the doctor diagnosed me with severe bulimia, my mom promised that if I got treatment she'd still let me dance, and as soon as I got out of the stupid place she moved me here, I made her swear not to tell any of you guys because I could already tell that with a secret like that everyone would know!" she was now in his face, practically screaming, and he was very thankful that the gym was completely empty, "then I meet you! That made it more obvious that I could never tell anyone, you'd never let me live it down. And then the insults started, and you began to make me feel like I did before the whole thing every started!" She screamed, "but you're right Derek, its not like I'd actually tell you something REAL!" and with that, Casey was out the doors of the gym, leaving a very confused and almost guilty looking Derek in the dust.

When Derek finally found Casey she was sitting outside at a table, looking as if she was trying to hide her tears.

"Case?" he questioned, she just looked up at him with a look he'd never seen on her face before. She actually looked ashamed.

"I'm.. really sorry for snapping on you like that" she admitted, looking back to the ground.

"..whats the next thing on the assignment?" he questioned, not sure of what else to say. It was needless to say she made him feel horrible, he would've never guessed from how confident she had always been that she had been through something like that.

"Lighten up" she read from the card, "do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character"

Derek thought for a second, before a smirk formed on his lips, "Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular. Everybody loves me so much at this school." he said in his girliest voice, Casey just looked at him shaking her head and trying not to grin.

"Is that even a quote? It sounds like something you say every day"

"Its from the Breakfast Club Casey! Do you not know what a good movie is?"

Casey just rolled her eyes, hiding the grin before looking at him very seriously, "you're not going to tell anyone are you?" she questioned.

"Casey, I might live to make your life hell.. but I'd never intentionally hurt you with something that serious.." he promised, and she somehow knew she could trust him for once, "anyways, whats the next question?" he asked, quickly changing the subject before he had more time to think about it.

"Admit something you're afraid of" she told him, reading it off the card.

"Mice." he stated simply, but looking at her disappointed face, he knew he'd have to tell her something better than that. "Okay okay" he surrendered, something only the blue eyed girl next to him could make him do, "you know how Mr. Ryans was talking about pretty soon we're going to graduate, and the real world won't give a fuck who we were in high school?" Casey nodded a little, unsure of where he was going, "that kind of freaks me out.. Because, well, I like who I am here" he admitted, "what if I go off to University to play hockey and I'm just not good enough? What if I can't keep up with the grades to stay on the team?"

Casey was a little shocked at his confession, she could actually see the fear in his eyes, it was a look she had only seen once before. It was also a look she hated to see, seeing him look like he was in pain actually made her stomach start to hurt.

"Derek, you're one of three people to get a hockey scholarship to Queens.. you're gonna do great. Besides, you'll keep the grades because you'll have you're annoying, keener of a sister to help you study when ever you need her" she promised, trying to ignore his facial expression when she had said the word 'sister'.

"Step sister" he mumbled, confusing her a bit. "What about you Case? What are you afraid of?"

"Graduation" she admitted, seeing the look in his eyes she sensed she should continue. "After graduation we're going off to University.. The baby is going to be born by the time we visit for Christmas, I just feel like everything is going so fast.. Things are never going to be the same again. Once we pack and leave, we can't come back. Lizzie and Edwin are starting high school and we won't even be here to help them when they get themselves into trouble"

"Leave it to you to be more afraid for your family than yourself" he mumbled rolling his eyes, though he did notice how many times she used the words 'us' and 'we'. In some strange way it was comforting to here, atleast they'd still have each other.

"Its just scary you know? My whole life my mom has been there every step of the way.. now I'll be on my own"

"No, we'll be on our own. I'll only be across campus when you need me.. and who knows, since no one we know is going to Queens with us, maybe we can try actually being friends.." the last part was almost so quiet she almost thought she'd imagined it.

"Okay, next question" she smiled, "where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"A famous hockey player, hands down. With a hot supermodel wife, maybe a couple of little Venturis running around" he answered almost too quickly, "what about you?"

"I don't know. In ten years, I just want to be able to look back on my life and really be proud of myself.." she smiled, "whether I end up becoming a doctor, a lawyer, a professional dancer, or even a stay at home mom. I just want to be really happy."

Derek couldn't help but smile a little as he took the index cards out of her hand, she really deserved to be happy. "Okay, tell your partner a secret"

"Lets see.." she smiled, trying to think of something that wasn't completely obvious about her, "I always knew you weren't so bad" she admitted, "I knew there had to be a reason that you had such great friends, and all of the girls in school chasing you.. I always knew there was something more to you than just a jock who pretended he didn't care about anyone."

Derek was almost speechless. Of course Casey was always one to see the absolute best in everyone, thats not what shocked him. He just never expected her to admit it.

"Derek, its your turn" she told him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I was so pissed off at my dad when I first met you" he admitted without thinking.

"What, why?" Casey was now very interested, and the look of shame in his eyes was making it even more suspenseful.

Derek stood up, still unsure why he was about to admit what had been eating at him for the past three years, "because honestly Casey, I thought you were beautiful" he finally managed to tell her, "and then I found out you were smart, and an overachiever, it made it even worse that you were so nice to everyone." Caseys couldn't control her jaw from dropping as she watched him pace back and forth in front of her. "Then we started fighting, and I knew I had to get over whatever kind of crush I had on you.. It was wrong, we were family.. So I tried to make your life hell, at first, it was just to try to get me to hate you.. then it was because it was the only time I could actually spend with you without people being curious, not to mention how fucking adorable you look when you get pissed at me.." he kept rambling on, unable to stop himself from finally telling her exactly how he felt. The only thing that got him to shut up was the feeling of Caseys lips crashing against his.

"Oh my God.." she mumbled once she had unwillingly pulled back. They were both silent, what else could be said? It wasn't everyday you go from screaming at someone, and thirty minutes later you're kissing them, it really wasn't everyday when you realized that a kiss with your step sibling has made you feel something more than anything you could remember.

The minutes passed by, and the two of them sat at the table completely silent. There was only about five minutes left to take their pictures, and neither of them could think straight.

"We better take those pictures before the bell rings" Casey finally spoke, standing up.

"The last thing on the list says that we have to write down something to be put in the yearbook next to the picture we take" Dereks voice was shaky, but he stood up to follow her.

"Any ideas?" she questioned, watching a smile form on his face as he started to lighten up again.

She jumped a little as he took her hand and pulled her towards the door, "I think I've got one"

**Three Months Later:**

Three months had passed since the day that Derek and Caseys bond had finally been confirmed, graduation was only a week away, and yearbook had finally come out.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces" Derek smirked as he watched people begin to look through their yearbooks.

"I definitely think the pictures were keepers" Casey winked, looking down at the page with pictures that would soon become the talk of the school.

The first one was a picture of Derek shoving Caseys head into a locker,and next to it was one of Derek and Casey kissing on the stairs near their lockers, and underneath, were the words the Casey and Derek had decided to shock everyone with.

_"I spent the day with Derek Venturi, and I've realized that I am completely in love with him"_

On the next line read Dereks quote,

"_Today I finally told Casey McDonald how I felt about her, and now I can't wait to start our life at Queens together"_

* * *

Okay! That was not my best work by far.. But I needed to get it out of my system seeing how I haven't written a fan fiction in almost two years.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews guy! Since you guys seemed to like the idea of seeing what happened with the rest of the group.. I caved. This was meant to be a oneshot, but I'm turning into more than that. Don't worry, it won't make my updates on "Raising Dasey" slack :)

Enjoy & review!

xxoo,Bee.

**Pictures Of You**

As the rest of the group started out the door, Sam had to hurry to catch up with Hannah, who had made it visibly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He knew why in all honesty. She was a goth, he was a jock, and though he was not shallow, and not stereotypical, he was a teenager. Their cliques did not mesh together, and for that he was sorry, but with three months left in high school, what much could he do?

"Hannah, wait up!" he called after her, she stopped quickly, turning around to look at him.

"It says tell your partner something personal," she growled, "Bennett" she glared, watching as a confused look crept up on his face, "thats my last name" and in a huff, she was off on her feet again.

"Just wait up okay" he called after her again, mentally curing Derek for being his best friend, though it wasn't entirely his fault, he was pretty sure the 'Montana?' comment didn't help the situation one bit. He followed behind her through the hallways, until she finally ended up sitting in the school library, even it was completely silent. When he came towards the table, she was sitting quietly looking down at her hands. He smiled a little, noticing just how pretty she was, how had he overlooked her all of these years?

"Here" he sighed, sitting next to her, placing a folded piece of paper in front of her.

"Whats this?" she questioned, speaking in a calmer voice for the first time towards him.

"Something personal" he told her, watching as she read the words to a song no one knew about.

"Its amazing" Hannah finally told him, looking up at him with a smile. It was then that Sam noticed the color of the tiny brunettes eyes. The color that the dark eye makeup drew away from. They were so bright, the brightest green he'd ever seen, he was almost curious to ask her if they were contacts. "Who is it about?" she questioned, and he should've known the question was coming.

"If I told you, it would give away a lot of the secret" he smirked. He'd written it right after he and Casey had broken up for the last time, he'd seen it coming for a while, but it still hurt. Though now, he had no romantic feelings towards the girl who had become a very close friend to him, at one point, he'd really cared about her. Sam was going to fight for her, but then he realized who he'd be fighting against, it was a fight he would lose. So he wrote it all down, and somehow it had become a song about two oblivious people in love, and he was just a chapter in their little book.

Hannah didn't press him any further, instead she reread the song once more before giving it back to him.

"Okay, next question.." she read, "Lighten up, do an impression of a celebrity or famous character"

Sam thought for a second, and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!" he squealed, even laughing as close as he could to the Wicked Witch. Then she laughed. Mission accomplished.

"Theres no place like home!" She said between giggles, why it was so funny, neither had a clue, but they both couldn't control their laughter. After a few minutes, the laughter finally quieted down, and Sam grabbed the card of questions.

"Admit something you're afraid of" he said, looking over at her curiously.

"Being left behind" she answered honestly, her letting her fingers tap lightly on the table, he looked confused when she looked up at him, "all of my friends.. they'll be off to college soon. I'll be working at the record store by day, and taking night classes at the community college by night.. I'm afraid I'm never going to be able to live up to everyone else" her voice was soft, and towards the end it turned into a whisper, Sam stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I'm afraid to tell my parents that I turned down a hockey scholarship to Queens" he finally sighed, after the silence got the best of him.

"Why'd you turn it down?" Hannah asked, very interested in his answer.

"Derek was wait listed" he admitted, "I knew it was a long shot.. They only give one scholarship to one school, the chances of us both getting in was almost none.. He got wait listed.. So I turned it down. It wasn't just for him though.. I accepted a summer internship at this record label in Toronto. Hockey just isn't my dream anymore"

"You know, for a jock, you're nothing what I expected" she admitted without thinking, Sam just smiled. She looked down at the last two questions and sighed, standing up, she walked towards the wall in the back of the library where they kept old yearbooks, and picked up one from their freshmen year. When she returned, the adorable look of confusion had returned to her partners face, he was about to change his opinion of her forever.

She sat back down, flipping to the page where all of the freshmen cheerleaders stood in smiling, pompoms in their hands.

"Find me" she challenged, and after glancing over the picture a few times Sam finally did. A bleach blonde, her same bright green eyes, with a bow in her hair. "Something personal, a secret, what I'm afraid of, and where I see myself in ten years" she explained, looking through her purse, when she finally found what she was looking for and set it over the yearbook picture. Sams eyes look as if they were in shock as he looked at the picture. It was the new Hannah, with her dark hair, only without all of the dark makeup. She was smiling, and on her lap was a little girl who looked to be about three. Before he could ask any questions, she began talking.

"Her name is Bethany Fate" she began, "I was fourteen when I got pregnant with her.. It was at cheer camp, right before Sophomore year. There was a mixer with one of the football camps, and somehow I ended up drunk, in the back of his car.. I barely remember it. After that, all of my friends started calling me a slut, so I left camp. I quit cheering, and by the time I got back to school I was four months pregnant. No one even noticed. I became invisible. I had her a month after my fifteenth birthday..after that, I dyed my hair, started wearing dark makeup and was accepted with open arms with the 'goths' as you might call them" she finished, finally looking up from the picture at him. "I'm afraid that I'll never be normal. I'm afraid I'll never be the mom that she needs. In ten years, I see myself working my ass off to support my almost teenage daughter, and my secret, my secret is that I don't even know her fathers name"

Sam had no idea what to say, but the tears in Hannahs eyes made his heart almost start, without thinking he pulled her into his arms.

"Shes beautiful" he whispered, "just like her mother"

The questions were never finished, but even so, Hannah felt as if she had met someone who she could truly open up to. They even asked their teacher for an extension on the assignment.

Three Months Later;

Sam smiled as he looked down at the pictures in front of him, he would never forget the first afternoon he'd spent with Hannah.

"It was about them!" Hannah came up behind him, yearbook in hand, looking at the picture of Casey and Derek kissing. Sam couldn't help but smile a bit at the girl who had recently become his girlfriend. She no longer wore the dark makeup, but her hair was still the same dark brown as it was before, her clothes weren't as dramatic, she was finally able to be herself.

"So, shall we go pick up Bethany from daycare Miss Bennett?" he questioned, putting his arm around her, she just smiled, drawing a heart next to their pictures in the yearbook.

It was a photo they had taken after school that day, Hannahs face was clear of any makeup, and she sat with her daughter in her lap, finally brave enough to introduce her to the world. Underneath the picture read what Sam had written.

"_Bennett. Today I found out that Hannahs last name was Bennett, I also found out she has a daughter just as beautiful as her.."_

The picture under it was of Sam, with all of his hockey jerseys in a box that read 'donate'. Under it was the caption written by Hannah.

_"Today I realized that Sam Richards is much more than a shallow jock.. in fact, I asked him to prom"_

* * *

Review :)

Next up.. Emily & Ralph, or Amanda and Sheldon? You decide! :)


End file.
